Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railway vehicle bearing abnormality sensing system that senses an abnormality in axle bearings in a railway vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In a railway vehicle, when an abnormality occurs in an axle bearing, it is necessary to take measures such as stopping an operation of the vehicle. In this case, a large amount of loss occurs. For that reason, a railway vehicle bearing assembly with a sensor has been proposed on which various detection elements are mounted for detecting an operating state of the bearing assembly (Patent Document 1).